bp_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Interactive test
Interactivity Section This is where you can see how the interactivity in Interabox works. Pretend like you're watching the channel here. (Spaces in between mini-sections to not spoiler anything else) Shorts Plankton's Mixer-Upper Plankton: Did you have fun watching that show? Yes you did, or else I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR NOT LIKING MY FAVORITE SHOW! I mean, it's just opinions! Now, Do you wanna watch another episode or another show? Hurry up, Karen's preparing my holographic meatloaf, AND I DO NOT WANT TO MISS IT! *Watch another episode *Watch another show Sandy’s Experimental Rodeo Sandy: Woo! Yeah!- Oh! I didn’t see you there. How was that interactive experience of yours? I’m also testing out an interactive experience, with a new type of rodeo! People watching the rodeo I’m having can choose what they want to happen! Results aren’t doing so well, so I’ll try your interactive thing while I figure out how to fix it. Lets see, you want two things. To either watch another episode or watch another show. Well go right ahead! *Watch another episode *Watch another show Squidward (And SpongeBob)’s Fancy Program Squidward: Welcome to the creatively named show, “Squidward’s Fancy Program”, where you, my dear viewer, can vote on the next fancy thing I do. SpongeBob: Hey Squidward! Ooh, is this a TV program? Squidward: Oh, don’t mind him. He’s just my...a..s..s..i..s..t..a..n..t. Now is the time for you to choose what fancy thing I should do first. SpongeBob: Is this one of those “New High-Tech Choosing Shows”? Cool! I heard Sandy was also trying this. She calls it “Interactivity”. Can I promote some Interactivity? Squidward: NO! Anyway, choose what I should do first. *Watch another episode *Watch another show Hoopla’s Hitting Arena Narrator: I know you probably hate and despise Hoopla, so I’ve decided to build a special arena that lets you choose how we should hurt Hoopla. Hoopla: I did not sign up for this. Narrator: Yeah yeah, we get it. Now let me just- what? You didn’t come here to hurt Hoopla, but to instead watch TV?! Fine, only if you promise me to one day come back here. Hoopla: Luck succeeds again! Narrator: Don’t think I’ll let you escape. Hoopla: Aww. Well while i’m stuck in here I guess I’ll write a book or something. Narrator: Ugh. Alright here’s your things. I got a Hoopla to torture so make it quick! *Watch another episode *Watch another show Watch another episode (Plankton’s Mixer-Upper) Plankton: I liked the previous episode, so this one should be good too! If not, then I WILL WRITE A LETTER TO THE WRITERS STATING THAT THEY SHOULD FIX THE SERIES OR ELSE- Oops, got a bit mad there. Now using my Mixer-Upper, I will find some more episodes from that series. (Plankton uses his Mixer-Upper) Plankton: There they are! Don’t waste my time, choose one! (Imagine there are episodes here. With Fandom’s current technology, there is no way for me to express the things I want yet. Sorry.) Watch another episode (Sandy’s Experimental Rodeo) Sandy: If you’re watching another episode, then this show must be great. I’m all in for it! Now for those episodes, thankfully your interactive device has them all ready! I’ll just need to project them. (Sandy projects the episodes) Sandy: Would you look at that! (Imagine there are episodes here. With Fandom’s current technology, there is no way for me to express the things I want yet. Sorry.) Watch another episode (Squidward (And SpongeBob)’s Fancy Program) Squidward: What? This wasn’t one of my choices! SPONGEBOB! SpongeBob: Yes? I was just plugging in my interactivity that Sandy gave me. Squidward: Ugh. Well then, I have disgust in you, my viewer. Wanting to watch an “episode”. Go watch it already, my show’s ruined. SpongeBob: It’s all up and ready! (Imagine there are episodes here. With Fandom’s current technology, there is no way for me to express the things I want yet. Sorry.) Watch another episode (Hoopla’s Hitting Arena) Narrator: You mean you still have to choose what episode you’re gonna watch? My god. Hoopla: Thank Neptune that I have more free time. Narrator: SHUT UP! Here are your episodes, choose one and don’t come back until you’re done! (Imagine there are episodes here. With Fandom’s current technology, there is no way for me to express the things I want yet. Sorry.) Watch another show (Plankton’s Mixer-Upper) Plankton: ANOTHER SHOW?! BUT I NEED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF THE SHOW YOU JUST WATCHED! Eh, I like all the shows here anyway. Now I'll find the shows that I think we'll both enjoy, with my MIXER-UPPER! (Plankton spins his Mixer-Upper, and it comes out showing all shows from the network) Plankton: These seem to be good. Choose one already! *SpongeBob SquarePants: INTERACT! *other shows not decided yet Plankton: After you choose one, choose any episode! You won't need me then, you'll know what to do. Watch another show (Sandy’s Experimental Rodeo) Sandy: Another show? Well it was your choice. But one problem, I have no idea what shows there are- hold on, your interactive device says them! Lucky us! Now I’ll just project them up and we’ll enjoy. Wish me luck that I fix my rodeo! (Sandy projects them) Sandy: Now that’s neat! *SpongeBob SquarePants: INTERACT! *other shows not decided yet Sandy: I sure you’re smart enough to know how to find the episodes. Watch another show (Squidward (And SpongeBob)’s Fancy Program) Squidward: What? This wasn’t one of my choices! SPONGEBOB! SpongeBob: Yes? I was just plugging in my interactivity that Sandy gave me. Squidward: Ugh. I can’t believe my own dear viewer wants to watch another show. You disgust me. Why are you still watching me? Turn the TV off! SpongeBob: They can’t turn it off! They need to watch the next show! Squidward: Fine. SpongeBob: There we go! *SpongeBob SquarePants: INTERACT! *other shows not decided yet SpongeBob: I hope you can find a good episode without my help! Watch another show (Hoopla’s Hitting Arena) Narrator: You mean you have to choose more stuff? My god. Hoopla: Hey, can I have some ideas for my book? Narrator: NO! Let’s get this over with. Don’t come asking me to choose episodes after you choose a show, you’re hopefully smart. *SpongeBob SquarePants: INTERACT! *other shows not decided yet